Currently there is no standardized method for conveying information about aircraft damage and/or malfunction to a centralized decision-making center in a manner efficient enough to enable quick dispatch or grounding-for-repair of an aircraft. Furthermore, the methods in use today involve a combination of modes with much of the important data manually typed or verbally communicated. These methods of communication do not allow the information to be stored in a format that adequately captures history and allows forecasting. For example: a verbal telephone report or an e-mail description can not be efficiently incorporated into a spreadsheet or relational database, or quantified, without a labor-intensive “translation” process by a human operator.
As a result, there is a need for a standardized, efficient system and method for transmitting data on damage and malfunctions of aircraft structures and systems for rapid decision-making, and accumulation of statistical data for analyzing, identifying and forecasting damage trends for quality control and product improvement.